This invention concerns cell phones which have come into very widespread use in recent years. These devices are hand held and do not have a separate handset which is placed in a cradle base to hang up a call, but rather a button is pushed to disconnect the call.
Sometimes situations arise where a slamming disconnect is desired to communicate the feelings of one party to a call to the other person who is a party to the call. The silent disconnection of the call on a cell phone is somewhat inadequate in that situation to fully express a party's frustration. There are other situations where a particular sound effect and/or pre-recorded message might be desired to be sent from one party to the other during a phone conversation.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a cell phone feature which allows a cell phone user to selectively transmit a pre-recorded sound effect and/or message to the other party to a call.